


Bright Future

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Cas has a bright future, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Meet-Cute, Surprise Ending, cute fic, ghost of future Christmas, sad!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21710032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Castiel had always been alone and it feels always worse on christmas. This year a ghost changes his whole life and shows him his future.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	Bright Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HitoriAlouette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 7!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [HitoriAlouette!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HitoriAlouette/pseuds/HitoriAlouette) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Ghost of future Christmas

Castiel sighs, when he looks at his calendar. It’s almost Christmas again and while he knows most people really like Christmas, Castiel isn’t one of them.

“So it’s just us again, huh?” 

Castiel looks at his cat, who of course doesn’t answer and just curls around, to continue to sleep. Castiel nods to himself and gets up from his computer. Lately he works a bit too much on his work.

But what else should he do?

Castiel scoffs at his own thoughts. There is nothing he wants to do. He hates shopping and not only on Christmas and he doesn’t have people in his life who deserve gifts. No, he is glad that he left his family behind.

After brushing his teeth, Castiel goes to bed and stares at the dark ceiling. Sometimes…

Sometimes he wishes there would be someone in his life, he could share things with. Maybe they’d go to bed together and someone would cuddle up against him. Maybe they’d wake up next to each other smiling.

Maybe.

Castiel closes his eyes and tries to think about a better future. He wishes for nothing more than only one human in the world, who’d like him. That he could be the number one for just one person.

Please?

*

Castiel wakes up, when he hears something jangle. At first he thinks it’s an intruder, but when he sits up, the apartment is quiet again.

“Castiel.”

Never in his life was Castiel so scared, when he hears that voice. It sounds almost gruesome. Castiel shudders violently and looks around, but he can see nobody, even though it sounded as if the person was right next to him.

“W-who are you?” Castiel whispers and just like that a bright light goes on. His night lamp. There is a guy standing next to the bed. He is smaller than Castiel, almost golden eyes and hair. He also seems a bit translucent.

“I’m the Ghost of future.” The guy says and he is laughing like a maniac. Castiel wants to hide under his blanket, but he feels as if he is frozen. What is going on? Is he dreaming?

“You aren’t dreaming. My name is Gabriel and I’m here to show you your future.” Gabriel, apparently, says and he is grinning widely. Castiel shakes his head, this can’t be true. He almost tries to touch Gabriel, just to see if this is real.

“B-but Ghosts aren’t real.” Castiel whispers, more to himself than anything. Gabriel just shakes his head and then holds his hand out. It’s almost white and Castiel hastily tries to get away from him.

Gabriel just stares.

“I’m here to show you your future.” Gabriel says and this time it sounds softer. Castiel closes his eyes, he knows exactly how this ends.

“I don’t wanna die alone.” 

Gabriel’s golden eyes turn a lot softer at this, but he is still holding out his hand. There is no pity in his eyes, but just real sadness. Castiel doesn’t know why he does it in the end, but he takes Gabriel’s hand in his.

The world turns black.

When Castiel can see again, he is standing in front of a small house. There is a lovely garden in front of it and Castiel imagines it full of bees in the summer. He would love to have a garden like that. Sadly with his salary he would never get it.

“Who lives here?” Castiel asks, when he realizes that Gabriel is back next to him. The ghost winks at him, before he walks up the steps. Castiel follows him slowly and gasps when Gabriel vanishes through the door.

Castiel wants at least to knock, but his hand goes right through the door as well and he walk quickly inside. There is a little boy sitting inside of the living room. For a tiny second Castiel thinks, he sees himself, from when he was little.

He has bright blue eyes and dark hair and Castiel feels himself smiling. Sadly this isn’t real. When he was a child, he had lived on the streets, when his parents had thrown him out.

“Levin!” 

The boy looks up and this time Castiel sees himself. His dark hair is getting a bit grey, but this has to be him. His future-self is grinning widely and picks up the boy, when he runs over to him.

“I was playing Papa.” Levin says and he shows Future-Castiel the toys on the ground. Castiel can’t help but smile. 

Does this mean he will be a father one day? Before he can asks the ghost another little boy runs towards him. Castiel’s mouth opens in a gasp. The boy looks different, blond hair, but still adorable as well.

“Papa? Eat now!” 

Future-Castiel chuckles and nods at his other son. Castiel watches helplessly as they leave the living room. Gabriel doesn’t even have to say anything, Castiel is already walking behind them. He needs to know more.

“Jetan? Did you call Papa? The food is getting cold.” 

Castiel stops in the doorway. Right at the stove is another man. He is incredibly handsome even in old sweatpants and a dirty shirt. Bright green eyes, freckles and a smile to die for. 

“That…” Castiel whispers, afraid they will hear him. Gabriel next to him chuckles.

“I know sometimes it feels as if life never gets better, but it does. Just wait and see.” Gabriel whispers and Castiel watches himself kissing this handsome man. If he squints he can even see a ring.

“Of course he called me Dean.” Future-Castiel says, before Dean presses a short kiss against Future-Castiel’s lips. Castiel’s heart fills with warmth.

Dean.

“Bäh, gross Daddy!” Levin and Jetan giggle. 

Gabriel takes Castiel’s hand and before he can do anything, the dream vanishes. Castiel wants to scream and tell Gabriel to stop, but it’s already too late.

*

Castiel wakes up when the sun hits his face.

It was just a dream. Castiel had his fair share of good dreams, but this one seemed really special. He rubs over his eyes and tries not to tear up over a silly dream. But… it was what he had always wanted.

“Mr. Novak?”

There is a knock on his door and Castiel gets up. He is disappointed and grumpy and opens the door in his pajamas. There is a man standing in his doorway, holding up a package. Castiel’s mouth falls open.

“Hey my name is Dean and I just moved in next door.”

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/ee5c7184b546f1f16e0669c6f4bf2aff/e3e21bd617ac2833-6c/s540x810/6fd673d0a0cb41f6b14b078035300ffa6e374d40.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
